


五个故事

by Sixhalfmk



Series: Oasis with Sunglasses [3]
Category: Oasis (Band)
Genre: Angst, Chapter 1 rated pre-slash, Crossdressing, Established Relationship, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, Sibling Incest, chapter 4 contains slightly rough sex
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-17 10:14:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13656900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sixhalfmk/pseuds/Sixhalfmk
Summary: 他们之间也许没什么是对的。五个脑洞小短篇。





	1. 吻是玫瑰色

**Author's Note:**

> 依然是脑洞，自嗨文。主要是懒得写成长篇，点到为止就好了【懒死算了  
> 与真人无关&弃权。

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noel的报复。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *警告：Crossdressing*

Noel11岁的时候后知后觉的意识到自己的弟弟是个麻烦的不能再麻烦的超级烦人精。 

他也不清楚这种转变是从什么时候开始的。好似前一晚他还愿意抱着小小Liam陷进沙发里看iTV重播《聪明笨伯》[1]，他把Liam的小短腿努力塞进堆得厚厚的沙发垫里，手臂牢牢锁住他的小肚皮，生怕这个小家伙呀呀叫着就掉下去了；然而第二天醒来他就再也不想碰他的弟弟一根手指头了——他惊恐的发现昨晚穿的晨衣胸口出现了一大块已经干掉的水渍，十分怀疑是Liam那个小蠢蛋悄悄吐上去的口水。

“Noel，带着你弟弟去踢球。”妈站在门厅里说道，假装没有看见Noel踩上鞋子，趿拉着松散的鞋带就要开溜。Noel脸上写满了不情愿，而那个一点儿也不懂事的小Liam站在妈身后探出圆滚滚的小脑袋，两眼扑闪，胖嘟嘟的小手攥着一根钻石糖，发出令人厌烦的吮吸声。

 

“他们都是这样，”Jeff砸吧着嘴，饶有介事地说道。Noel看着他啃着一根冰棍，那种从下往上啃起的笨拙方法怎么看都像是另一个年纪稍大的Liam。“我弟四岁的时候把一截木棍戳进了海莉阿姨家的宠物狗的眼睛里。”

“操。”Noel吐出一个漫不经心的词，回头看了眼跟在后面跌跌撞撞的Liam。

“是啊。”Jeff点点头，舔了舔粘上冰淇淋的大拇指。Noel暗暗告诫自己等会儿不要接他递过来的任何东西。

“拿着球，别松手。”Noel转过身，把手里的足球扔给Liam，小男孩儿毫无怨言地小跑过来紧紧地抱起了球。足球上沾着的草皮和泥巴蹭脏了他红扑扑的脸蛋，和灰蓝色的毛绒衫，Noel看在眼里，却什么也没说。

Jeff若有所思地盯着Liam上蹿下跳的快活身姿，突然对Neol招了招手，做了一个耳语的动作。

Noel凑上前去。

 

第二天放学后Jeff跟着Noel回了他的家。Noel抱着书包，尽可能悄无声息地脱掉鞋子，蹑手蹑脚地穿过正对着厨房的门厅，想在不被妈察觉的情况下地爬上楼。老化的第二层台阶发出清脆的吱桠声，Noel痛苦地皱起了眉头。

“Noel，是你吗？”妈头也不回地喊道，她正在厨房里准备晚餐，Noel祈祷她千万不要转过身。

“是我，还有Jeff。”Noel示意Jeff说点什么。

“记得给你妈妈打电话，Jeff。”

Noel看着她手忙脚乱的背影，大声回答道：“知道了，妈。”

 

Noel在楼梯拐角处捉到躲在栏杆下面偷看的Liam。他拽住Liam的长毛线睡衣帽子，硬是把他拖到了他们的卧室。Liam看起来有些不知所措，呆呆的眼睛从Noel讳莫如深的表情上移到他手里鼓鼓囊囊的书包，吸了一口气：“Noely?”

Noel皱起眉，他最讨厌Liam这样叫他。从Liam会说话开始，他便总是跟在Noel的身后，像条黏糊糊的鼻涕虫，叫着“NoelyNoelyNoely”：Noely看我呀，Noely带我玩，妈——Noely不给我吃甘米熊。

Jeff从Noel手里拿过书包，低头拉开拉链，对着Liam招了招手。Liam看了看Noel，好奇地把脑袋凑了过去。

 

对于Jeff让Liam穿小裙子的提议，Noel自己都被当时毫不犹豫的同意惊呆了。Liam一直长得很可爱，刚生下来的时候他的几位叽叽喳喳的阿姨们围着他称赞了一下午。Noel并不觉得Liam穿上裙子会有什么违和感——当时他被沾满口水的晨衣冲昏了脑袋。事后等他清醒过来，他才意识到，如果这样的事情被妈看见，免不了一通劈头盖脸的责骂。但他仍然被Jeff说动了。他们合力从学校置放杂物的储物间里找到了上学期舞台剧留下的化妆服，Jeff竟然问了一句：“Liam的眼睛是什么颜色？”

蓝色，Noel在心里翻了个白眼。

“我记得音乐课上的Sally Collins穿的是粉色，”Jeff比划着，表情夸张，“她有一双蓝的惊人的眼睛。”

 

而此时此刻，Noel捏起那条玫瑰色纱裙的一角，眼睛捕捉到了Liam一闪而过的受惊表情，隐隐有些后悔。

然而等他们开始奋斗着给Liam穿上裙子的时候又是另一回事了。Liam兴奋的要命，Noel梳着他软趴趴搭在脑门上的头发时，必须让Jeff用力按住他才能防止不小心把他的头发抓下来。Liam手舞足蹈，嘴里嘟嘟囔囔地喊着：“negging negging！”Noel一边做手势让他小声点儿，一边揪过他笔直竖在脑门后面的小辫子，纠正道：“是legging！别再念了！”

Jeff和他弟弟扑腾的手臂斗争了好一会儿，终于把Liam的一条手臂塞进了裙子的衣袖，而Liam抓准每一个时机，用剪钝的指甲试图在Jeff的手臂上留下明显很能取悦他的半月形痕迹。

Jeff难以置信地抚摸着手臂上的红印，压低声音，气喘吁吁地对Noel吼道：“你弟弟是个不折不扣的小魔鬼。”而Noel正绞尽脑汁，试图把那双白色的过膝袜拉上Liam胖胖的小腿，根本无暇回答。

 

Noel不明白为什么女孩子的衣服上会有那么多条数也数不清的系带，它们以诡异的方式缠绕在Liam的的身上，这使得他看起来像个特大号娃娃，大得甚至有点恐怖。尽管Jeff和他对裙子的穿法一窍不通，Liam站在他们面前的样子出人意料的不坏。Liam柔软的金棕色头发上用粉红色的缎带扎起一绺小辫子，几根相同颜色的衣带乱七八糟的缠绕在他的脖子和腰上，大部分裙摆都拖在了地毯上，完全遮住了Noel费尽全力才说服Liam套进去的白色过膝袜。Noel思考着除了衣料似乎正以不正常的方式包裹着Liam胖嘟嘟的身体，玫瑰色的衣服的确很衬他弟弟的蓝眼睛。

 

Liam两手尝试着拉起裙摆，可他笨拙的动作总是使得布料从他的手指缝里滑开。他抬起头求助般的寻找哥哥的眼睛，Noel放任自己直视Liam那双明亮的眼睛，蓝色对上蓝色——Liam突然咯咯笑起来。

“Noely，Noely。”他的笑声听起来快乐而无忧无虑。他一边笑着，一边踩着裙摆，蹒跚地走向Noel，玫瑰色的裙摆拖在卧室的地毯上，发出轻柔的沙沙声响。Liam泛着快乐红晕的小脸蛋离Noel越来越近，而Noel发现自己似乎并不想躲开。

Liam的嘴唇贴上Noel的脸颊，印下一个带着笑声的，湿漉漉的亲吻。

Noel站在原地，久久没有动弹。

 

注：

[1]The Flintstones，又译《摩登原始人》，60年代动画片，cctv6有重播过【暴露年龄

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 因为这一章算是pre-slash了，但写出来依然感觉很creepy...


	2. 雨天

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liam的头发都打湿了，还在喋喋不休地说个不停。Noel想着要几个吻才能让他闭嘴。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1994年，巡演中。

他们到达爱丁堡的时候，那儿刚下完一场雨。Noel无论如何也说服不了Liam参与试音——“你总得先见见场子吧？”却换来Liam一个极度焦躁的白眼。

“我想喝点什么，随便什么。”Liam抱怨道，两腿盘起，整个人都缩在座位里，看起来十分苦闷。

Noel冷笑一声，他没空陪他胡闹。前一晚Liam拽着他一直喝到凌晨三点，最后两人相互搀扶，跌跌撞撞地撞开了Liam的房门。

Noel记得他们纷纷倒进床铺里之前，Liam的腿绊住了他的。等Liam匆匆脱掉他们彼此的衣服时，Noel的手已经迫不及待的落在他弟弟的大腿上。

就是那双腿，此时此刻局促地盘起在座位上，Noel沉默着移开了目光。

他们的住处订在了罗克斯堡酒店，酒店正对着王子街花园[1]，他们只需穿过一条宽阔的电车轨道。大巴停在花园附近，远处电车的铃铛声遥遥传来，Noel站在路沿，背后突然被推了一下。他恼怒地回头一看，发现一个促狭微笑地Liam正抱臂看向他。

“小心脚下，爷爷[2]！”

“滚蛋吧蠢逼！”Noel吼回去，Bonehead饶有兴趣地看着怒目相对的Gallagher兄弟。

实在难以想象，就在差不多14小时前，他俩还纠缠在床单里难舍难分。Liam的手指掐进Noel的后背，而Noel不得不腾出一只手来捂住他的嘴，防止他的喘息声被任何一个不该醒着的混蛋听到。

 

一放下行李，Liam差不多是旋风般冲出了酒店。Noel给Louise挂了个电话。他们之间的关系有些摇摇欲坠，谁也不想承认自己是这段感情中失败的一方，谁也不想首先提出那个不可饶恕的字眼。在电话那头长达几十秒的沉默中，Noel发现自己无从开口。Louise终于冒出一句：“操你的，Noel。”接着挂上了电话。

“放手，Noely。我猜Lou也会这么说。”Liam在Noel的胸口找了个舒服的位置，评论道，丝毫没有觉得在床上说起自己哥哥的女朋友是一件多么诡异的事情。

Liam根本没空查看酒店的电话簿，Noel猜他根本不会走远。离演出还有好几个小时，他决定慢慢地走下旧城，看能不能把他的傻逼弟弟找回来。基督该死的耶稣，他不能就这么逃过试音去他妈的酒吧喝酒。天又一次阴了下来，该死的四月，也不知道这场雨是英国一年两百多个雨天中的第几场。

  

Noel戴上短夹克的帽子，慢慢走在雨中。街道两边的金色落叶纷纷坠落，覆盖了整条道路。Noel想起他在伯纳吉走过无数遍的那条小路。在他十五岁之前，无论走到哪里，身后都有一个吵吵闹闹的Liam跟着。Liam还没有去学校，大部分时间都跟在他的身后玩耍。他们一前一后，曾经在这条街道上走过无数个来回。

所有人都告诉他，嗨他是你弟弟，你要照顾好他，知道吗？可是谁来照顾他自己的呢？谁来在他被他们的混球老爸揍得半死时候把他抱在怀里，抹去她的眼泪？谁会在他夜里做噩梦时掀开他的被子，抱住他，告诉他一切都会好起来？

可笑又可悲的是，从Liam出生以后，Noel就只有他了。如今回想起来，Noel意识到是Liam在某种程度上填补了这样的空缺。是Liam在半夜爬上他的床，捏住他的睡衣衣袖，悄声对他说：“你哭了，Noely。”是Liam帮他藏起两片面包，在他被爸打到下不来床时偷偷塞给他，毫不在意撒了满床的面包屑。

有时候Noel抱着吉他便想，他总得给Liam写点什么。有时候他望着在他身下喘息的弟弟会想，这么做是不是Liam想要的。他想起Liam潮红的脸颊和湿润的眼睛，这令他喉咙发紧。可一切都晚了，他们之间没什么是对的，他早就该意识到。

 

Noel顺着下坡的街道行走，路两边的房屋被漆成了红、黄、蓝色。他渐渐看到了几块酒吧招牌，有一块上画着绿色的花纹，Noel知道他应该停下来看一看。

他低着脑袋走向门口，脖子缩进衣服里，防止细密的小雨钻进他的衣领，紧接着听见一个懒懒地声音说道：“嗨，哥。”

Liam微笑着站在门外，眼睛闪闪发亮，头发湿漉漉的，看上去已经站了一会儿。

“这里的酒吧糟透了，Noel。”Liam抽出一根烟，在口袋里翻找着火柴。Noel掏出自己的火柴盒，递了过去。

“为什么在苏格兰，找不到一家该死的体面的爱尔兰酒吧？你能猜到原因吗，Noel？因为该死的苏格兰佬不知道怎么喝酒。”

不，是因为你连两条街都没有走到，Noel在心中默默记了一笔。

Liam的头发都打湿了，还在喋喋不休地说个不停。Noel想着要几个吻才能让他闭嘴。他的目光从Liam额前湿漉漉的刘海，移到他低垂的眼睛。Liam浓密的睫毛上沾上了几滴透明的水珠，Noel突然想凑上前去。就在这里，在这家小酒吧门口，在这场细密的雨水中。

Liam的声音穿透潮湿的空气，传入他的耳朵。他说：“带我走，Noel。”

去他的试音，Noel眯起眼睛，他有更重要的事情要做。

 

 

注：

[1]王子街花园，Princes Street Gardens，位于爱丁堡的旧城（Old Town），爱丁堡Waverley火车站从花园下方横穿而过。 

[2]Grandpa，我也不知道为什么要加这个注释，用中文写出来真的好诡异啊。

 


	3. 钢结构

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noel Gallagher有一颗钢铁之心

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2009年

Liam知道那天Noel的情绪有些不对劲。下台以后，Noel差点摔了吉他，以至于所有的成员都用了然的眼光看向Liam。Liam瞪大眼睛，默默在心里比了个中指——操他妈的我什么也没干啊。

然而晚些时候，Liam发现他必须给那些人颁一个他妈的最佳预言奖。Noel的坏心情在回到酒店后达到了高峰。他用一种极度冷静的阴沉瞪着手里的酒杯，Liam忍不住讽刺道：“Sara终于厌倦你了？”等他发现自己莫名其妙坐在地上，两眼发黑，说什么也晚了。Noel终于还是爆发了，而且对象不出意外的成了他的弟弟。

Liam气冲冲地跟着一个攥着拳头的Noel回到了房间，他该死的想知道为什么Noel动不动就给他一拳。你可以打我，兄弟，但你他妈的得告诉我为什么要揍我一拳行吗？

可这在Noel身上行不通。Noel不想解释，或者根本就不想开口说话的时候谁也别想撬开他的嘴。Liam尝过不知道多少次苦头了，可他从来记不住。

打开客房门，他看见Noel正粗暴地叠着一条衬衫。床上摊满了乱七八糟的衣物，Liam任凭惊讶短暂的带走了他的愤怒。

“你他妈的有什么毛病？”Liam难以置信地瞪着他的哥哥。

“我受够了。”Noel简短的说。  

“得了吧，十年了，每一年你都在说你受够了。我猜猜，你还要再哼哼唧唧抱怨多少年？”Liam嗤笑，晃晃悠悠地走到冰箱前，拿出一小瓶苏格兰威士忌。

Noel陷入了沉默，把一条牛仔裤扔进了行李箱。

Liam有些不知所措。这和以往他们争吵时完全不一样。Noel不是轻易动手的类型，而往往他一旦动手，这意味着要么十五分钟后他们就会和好，要么意味着他们会冷战相当长一段时间，而Liam从来没有勇气试探他哥哥的底线。

“你是操蛋的上帝，Liam。”Noel平静地说道，“我不想阻止你寻找你的世界”。

“你他妈在说什么啊？”Liam重重放下酒瓶。他的目光越过Noel，落在那张被褥凌乱的床上。这是Gallagher兄弟昨天共同躺过的地方。

“来啊，那就操我一顿，”Liam走到Noel身边，指甲陷进了Noel的肩膀，”如果这能让你捡起点你那可悲的自尊心。”

“我不想操你，弟弟。”Noel合上行李箱，”我只想让你知道，这将是我这辈子对你说的最后一句话——再见。”

Liam坐在凌乱的床上，看着Noel平静地检查钱包，证件，给行李箱上了锁。Noel走到门口，手落在门把手上，沉默片刻，Liam的心脏狂跳起来。他也许是想说什么，也许是改变了主意，无论哪种可能，Liam发誓自己马上就开口道歉，对不起Noel，原谅我，让我们还像以前一样好吗？

然而Noel的犹豫只持续了一小会儿。Liam还没来得及开口，只听见门把手落下的声音，接着门关上了。

他注意到床头柜上还有一根剩下半截的香烟。他记得那一头是Noel睡过的。他还记得昨天晚上，也是该死的这个时候，他的喉咙痛的要死，闻见烟味就想咳嗽。Noel靠在床头，掐灭了抽了一半的烟，拉过Liam，让他靠在自己身上。

这是他们之间为数不多，不在争吵的时刻。

 

Liam突然想起他们十多年前去巴黎的时候。他记得那一天Noel的女朋友也在，Noel选择呆在酒店，其他小伙子们都在酒店的迷你酒吧里喝了一整晚。一整夜，大家都叫嚷着喝点“轻的”，于是Liam给自己灌下了一杯又一杯的红酒，而第二天只有Liam一个人在媒体采访的约定时间前两小时起了床。

毫不意外，他永远是乐队成员中起的最早的那一个。

于是他一个人走上了巴黎街头。他第一次隔着两个街区看埃菲尔铁塔。他没想到它有那么高，那么冷酷，从头至尾的钢结构，在太阳下闪闪发光，一点儿也不浪漫。他只在那些十便士的明信片上见过它。铁塔高高在上，塞纳河在明信片的下方流淌着，隐隐约约还能看见河畔的林荫小道，熙熙攘攘的游人站在盛开的河津樱下驻足。可是在他现在所站的位置，看不到一个面带兴奋，或者迷茫的游客，身边偶尔走过一两个神色匆匆的巴黎人，剩下的只有他自己。Liam想，也许只有明信片，或是画框里的铁塔才是浪漫的。它在画纸上是那么梦幻，与它脚下的城市相映成趣，呈现在众人面前的是记录下的美丽。而当它在现实中被活生生的观瞻的时候，它只是一大堆规律成形的钢结构。一旦你发现了它真实存在的证明，它便不再那么浪漫而美好了。因为你知道，它是真的，而说到底，它也只是一堆没有浪漫主义标签的废铜烂铁而已。

他明白，如果自己回去告诉Noel，Noel一定会说他疯了（“那时该死的埃菲尔铁塔啊Liam”）。又或者Noel根本无法从Meg身上分心，根本无暇听他讨人厌的傻瓜弟弟说一句话。

“我去看他妈的埃菲尔铁塔了，Noel。”

“好啊。不错。你看见Meg了吗？”

他一定是真的疯了才会告诉Noel。

阳光照射在Liam的脸上，他闭上眼睛。

Noel会回来的，他确信。

 


	4. 欲望折叠

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 他们之间早已脱离情欲的契合，被更为牢固的枷锁捆绑在一起，成为一种无言的联结，以及更为宏大，同时又无解的交错人生。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 警告：有一丢丢rough sex。  
> 93-94某个时候

Noel最近无意识的发现，Liam不仅在做爱时叫的很响，他还喜欢咬东西。有时候是床单，枕套，有时候就该死的变成了Noel的手指，或者手臂。而往往Noel总是沉浸在欢愉中，事后才能找到那些醒目的红痕。  

一旦注意到Liam这样的行为，Noel便忍不住留意起来。渐渐的，他发现，这种咬法在不同的阶段可以有不同的解读：咬住床单，喉咙里伴随着餍足的呻吟表示前戏（勉强）令人满意；咬上Noel的前臂，则意味着“你他妈弄疼我了（但该死的千万别停）”；除此以外还有近乎撒娇的吮咬Noel的手指——老天，在这种时刻，为了自己那可笑的自制力不会以肉眼可见的速度分崩离析，Noel从来不敢睁开眼睛。

Noel照镜子的时候，也曾在肩膀上发现半月形的红痕。不用想，一定是Liam那个小坏蛋留下的杰作。不知怎的，Louise从来不喜欢正面体位，而Liam总是要求Noel看着他的眼睛，眼神狂野而充满悖德的渴望，把一股脑儿的咒骂吞进彼此的唾液和呼吸里。

Noel想着，Liam咬住他的肩膀时会嘟囔些什么。可惜他的注意力只能给弟弟不为人知的那一面留下几分钟的时间，而等到Liam面色潮红，高扬起头，露出喉结供他啃咬，舔舐时，他早已无暇解读。

有一次，他们像往常一样喝了几罐时代啤酒[1]。Liam沉浸在一种平和的微醺中，无论Noel说什么都会乖乖照办。Noel把他压倒在床上，让他的双手举过头顶，Liam从喉咙深处发出一两声惬意的低哼，手指自然而然的勾上Noel的脖子，扬起脑袋就要亲他。

“Noel。”Liam的声音像灌了蜜一般，渗出一丝隐秘的渴望。他的嘴唇落在Noel的下唇上，探出舌尖以抚慰他显而易见的情欲。Noel用牙齿捕捉到他不安分的唇舌，Liam一声重喘，接着以暴风雨般的热情席卷了Noel的全部注意力。

Noel可以毫不脸红的承认，他喜欢看见弟弟极度渴望他的样子。Liam从来不会是不知羞耻的哀求，他也不是什么好脾气的情人，他索求关注和爱抚的方式直白又腼腆，有时会用无数个浓稠的亲吻覆盖Noel的身体，鼻子磨蹭他鼓胀的鼠蹊，然后盯着Noel的眼睛，用灵巧的手指解开他的皮带。接下来的动作从Noel的口中逼出了低沉的呻吟。有时他又好斗地令Noel头疼万分，只想剥开他的裤子，狠狠操进他的身体，把他干到只能无力的攀住他的肩膀，发出无声的恳求。

“告诉我你想要我做什么。”Liam的呼吸喷在Noel高昂的阴茎上，Noel硬的发疼，发出恼怒的呻吟，企图按下弟弟的脑袋。Liam狡黠地躲开，眯起眼睛，挑衅地看向Noel，发出颇为得意的轻笑。大部分时候他像一头不依不饶的好斗的小狮子，总在毫无顾忌地挑战Noel的底线。Noel明白用不了多久，他会咬住这个小混蛋的鼻尖，吞下他的得意洋洋，然后用手捂住他毫无廉耻的哭泣求饶，一下深过一下地狠狠干他体内最敏感的地方。

Noel决定今晚一定不让他好受。终于在他骂出第不知道多少句上帝他妈的玛利亚Liam你这个该死的混球之后，Liam大发慈悲地把他整个吞了进去。

天啊。他被湿热，紧致的口腔完全包裹住了。感谢上帝感谢Liam无师自通的唱歌天赋，从他们第一天开始进行这种狂野游戏，Liam一直适应良好，而偶尔的吞咽反射只能让Noel发出更大声的呻吟。Noel暗自叹息，手指毫不怜悯地拽着Liam的头发，这小子的舌头令他发狂。

Noel的大腿肌肉渐渐紧绷，他抓着Liam的头发，把他目光迷离的弟弟拽到跟前。Liam顺从地低垂着脑袋，下颔至脖颈泛着鲜艳的潮红，他在Noel赤裸的目光下显得有些无所适从，有那么一瞬间露出了几乎称得上羞涩的微笑。但下一秒，Liam内心从来不歇业的小恶魔占了上风，他凑到Noel的肩膀上，迅速地留下一个鲜明的咬痕。Noel哭笑不得地扭过他弟弟的下巴，还没来得及开口抗议，就见Liam从浓密的睫毛下面向他投注了一个充满渴求的目光，接着伸出舌头，慢条斯理地梳理那片逐渐洇出红色的痕迹，留下一片暧昧的水色。Noel干脆地闭上了嘴。

几分钟后，Noel在两根手指和唾液的帮助下缓慢而坚决地操进了Liam的身体。干涩的进入使得Liam痛苦地挺起身体，下巴到肩部的肌肉紧绷成一条僵硬的直线，而这并没有唤醒Noel的同情心。

“你他妈的快动一动。”Liam热切的向上弓起身子，嘴唇够到Noel的耳垂，躁动不安地用牙齿磨碾，他的大腿从Noel的腰上滑下去，难耐地企图迎合Noel小幅度的动作。Noel紧紧盯着Liam的表情，看见他咬着嘴唇摸索着头边的枕头。Noel没有给他更多的时间适应，Liam的身体炽热，紧致，毫无保留地接纳着他，他没有理由不去享受。他将目睹一个游刃有余的Liam被欲望折磨得苍白，眼神空洞燃烧，视野里只能看见NoelNoelNoelNoel。

最终Noel放弃了他残存的理智，Liam骑在他的身上，全无章法地取悦着自己，发出破碎不成声的喘息。Noel扶着他的腰，视线跟随着他额头上的一颗汗珠，滚落到他发红的乳头，最后落在粘稠的浓密之中，Noel闭上眼睛，疯狂地挺动数下，最后绝望地挺起胯部，Liam的动作随着他静止了几秒钟，仿佛被高潮击中，两人在沉默中攀上了巅峰。

 

 

等待黎明的过程平静而漫长。Liam瘦削的背紧紧贴着他的胸口，呼吸平缓温柔，蜷缩的样子与小时候别无二致。Noel的手臂穿过他的臂弯，落在他平展的胸膛上。他们合盖一条毯子。这令Noel觉得安心。

他们不是经常有这样的时刻。Liam，带着一种可爱又平和的态度，乖乖地任凭Noel的拥抱，放任他用手臂锁住自己瘦削的胸膛，拦住自己的腰，大腿压在自己的腿上，以一种醒来绝对会感到酸疼的姿势困住他的一举一动。Noel用这种姿势暗示Liam，你是我的，至少在这个时刻，你完完全全属于我。

他想象手里拿着一把吉他，随意扫出一组和弦。他想着，Liam和什么词押韵？Liam，Liam，waken，taken，eden——最后一个，他轻轻笑出了声，手指穿梭在Liam细软的头发里，指甲轻柔的滑过他的头皮。

Liam动了动身体，眼睫扑闪宛如息栖的蝴蝶，他缓慢睁开眼睛，弥漫着风暴一样晦涩的蓝眼睛迷茫地寻找着Noel的目光。

“Noely？”

Eden，Noel决定用上这个词。

 

 

伊甸园，Noel不惮使用这个词。因为更多的时候，Noel明白他与Liam之间有一种更为成熟，也更奇妙的渴求。有时，当他们共同站在舞台上，Liam的脸被聚光灯照亮，显现出梦幻的快乐。当他们站在一起，哪怕相隔数尺，面对沸腾的人群，他们仍然能感受到这种强烈的联结。这是一种被 **折叠** ，被 **隐藏** 的 **渴望** ，求索，渴望对方的肯定，渴望他们站在一起，共同面对这一切令人喘不过气的盛大。

Noel感到有什么温热的东西缠上了他的小指。是Liam的手指，正以一种隐秘的温柔悄悄爬上他的手腕，勾住他的小指，指腹磨蹭着他的指尖，Noel的心脏仿佛过了电，一阵他不知道该如何定义的悸动袭上了心头，甜蜜，却不危险，不像是他进入Liam身体的感觉，填满了刺激的背德，不像是Liam融化在他身下的感觉，而是一种更为平静，更为自然，更为理所应当的存在。

他们的手掌契合的瞬间，Noel发出一声难以自制的叹息，他仿佛能看见从一个Gallagher的身体中延伸出的某种东西流淌在另一个Gallagher的血液中。就像电影里那些慢镜头的画面：一片羽毛在微风的依举下打了个旋儿；树叶稀疏，阳光筛落其中，细腻的纤维在明亮的天光下清晰可见，携带着轻巧浮悬的尘埃；远处突然飞过一片密密的鸽群——一切都被完整的联结在一起，一切都处于一种微妙但令人安心的平衡。从一片羽毛的飘动，到鸽群凌乱扑打的翅膀，从亘古绵延于地下的树木的根须，到交错流淌的水流，生命的延展绵延不断地流淌，脉动，就像他和Liam之间早已脱离情欲的契合，被更为牢固的枷锁捆绑在一起的无言的联结，以及更为宏大，无解的人生交错，而这才是它们的最终归宿。

Liam的无名指静卧在他的掌心，他的小指勾住Liam的小指，指尖贴合，摩挲，皮肤与皮肤之间的轻柔接触犹如一场横亘二十多年的隐秘谈语。

 

注：

[1]时代啤酒，即Stella Artois。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 不仅不好吃，还狠ooc，我有罪。


	5. 在巴黎街头

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liam做了一个梦[1]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 找呀找呀找哥哥【XD

真奇怪。上一秒他还坐在去考文垂的火车一等舱里，面前摆着一瓶他打死也不会碰的科罗娜，黛比一直对斜对面聒噪的年轻情侣怒目而视；下一秒他就变成了蹒跚学步的小小孩，回到了伯纳吉的小花园里。那儿空间狭小得只能勉强塞下一架简易秋千，可妈总有法子把草地修得整整齐齐，让他们兄弟三人能够快乐地度过年幼时光。好似一切都倒退二十年，哦不，接近四十年了——他已不再年轻。   
他看见四五岁的自己，咯咯笑着，在花园里一圈一圈的奔跑，膝盖上沾满了泥，可他自己看上去一点儿也不在乎。他怎么会在乎呢？洗涤衣服是妈妈和二哥需要操心的事情，他只需要追逐面前那只足球就行。  
接着他注意到，是Noel在拿球逗弄他。他穿着卡其色的长裤，一截裤脚踩在了运动鞋鞋底。尽管如此，Noel还是把衬衫底部塞进裤腰里，尽可能显得很酷。他跑在自己的弟弟前面，刻意让球和Liam保持一段距离。  
“跟上啊，Liam！”于是他在这声稚嫩的催促声中，尽可能让自己圆滚滚的身体跑起来。  
他像一颗被困在年轻躯体里的灵魂，历经沧桑，垂垂老矣。讽刺的是，他已经有好些年没有看见Noel这么快乐的样子了。无忧无虑的大笑，眼睛追随着被风咬着尾巴的云，在明朗的阳光下微微眯起，他们有一模一样的眼睛。每每想到这个事实，他总会产生一种强烈的欲望，想干些压住Noel，伸出舌头舔他眼球的事情，更多的时候他的眼神泄露了他的心声。他差点就要走上前去了，Noel比他高了小半个身子，背光站在他面前，替他挡住一些刺眼的阳光。  
他感到有什么粗糙的东西蹭上了他的脸颊，接着是Noel的手指，以一种略显粗鲁的温柔擦过他的脸颊。小Liam抬起头，循着对方的温度。秋千在微风中轻轻摆动，发出低哑的嘎吱声，阳光落在他半张的眼睛里。别，千万别哭，他告诫自己，可四五岁的Liam显然是个爱哭鬼。  
Noel弯下腰来看他，嘴巴夸张地张成O形：“妈，Liam又把脸哭花了！”

 

一截烟灰掉落在他的衣袖上。他动了动手，想要把它掸去。他意识到自己长大了，咖啡色的袖子长得盖住了自己的手指。Noel坐在他身后和随行的工作人员谈得起劲，而他自己则显得兴致缺缺。他开始数酒吧吊顶有几盏灯，每一盏灯用了多少个灯泡。五点钟方向有个姑娘饶有兴趣地打量他，一头浓密的金发，眼睛大而深邃，显然多多少少意识到了他的身份。  
可今晚他没有找个小鸟儿随便打一炮的兴趣。他想找机会和Noel好好聊聊，可Noel对他视而不见。好几次他端起酒杯走向Noel的方向，他哥总会状作无意的背过身去。  
他端着酒杯来到了室外。天色渐晚，巴黎下起了暮雨。行人在细雨覆盖的街道中穿梭，行色匆匆，彼此毫无交集。雨水沾进了他的酒杯，溅起水红色的波纹。  
“你还好吗，Liam？”Noel出现在他的身边，一手插在休闲长裤的口袋里，显得惬意悠闲。  
他想尖叫他不好，他从来都没有好过。无处不在的媒体让他发疯，他想砸烂每一台随时随地跟着他拍摄的摄像头——比如此时此刻藏在街角后面的那一台——；他想说那些无知的记者总爱将他们放在一起，进行无意义的比较，而Noel显然比他好一万倍；他想说Noel我们谈一谈，但是别用这种眼神看着我，这令我觉得我该死的拥有全世界，而我只想舔你的眼珠子。  
他发现自己没完没了地奔跑在香榭丽舍大街上，凯旋门伫立在他的正前方，看起来遥不可及。Noel原本低头走在他的前方，他压着帽檐跟在后面——你是否有过那种不需要思考，只用跟着一个人走，因为你知道他就是你的一切的安心感？但是Noel突然回头说了句什么，他没有听清。可Noel显然是被激怒了，眉头锁得死紧，眼睛眯起，嘴唇抿成一条冰冷而僵硬的线。他愣愣地没有回答。巴黎街头又下起了小雨，Noel的背影在雨中渐行渐远，逐渐被熙熙攘攘的游人淹没。他一个人孤单地站在路边的小咖啡馆门口，不知所措。绑着红头巾的服务员忙忙碌碌地收起露天摆放的桌椅，其中一个金发姑娘对他投以好奇又抱歉的微笑，大概是把他当成了千千万万个无所适从的游客中的一个。

 

Noel的眼睛专注地看着他的，两手搭在他的肩上，Liam仿佛看见自己年幼懵懂的脸倒映在他眼眸深处。  
“跟着我，Liam。我绝对不会把你弄丢，好吗？”

他们也曾有过好时光。

 

注：  
[1]灵感来自于一月做的一个梦。

【全文完】


End file.
